


sing me to sleep

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, bffs!zhengkunyi, but honestly the angst only lasts two minutes, lapslock because i typed on tablet, past!zhusquared, the last part is peer pressure i swear it isnt me, this starts angsty, yanjun is that one friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: it became a habit for zhangjing to sing zhengting to sleep.





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by zhangjing's comment on zhengting's post.](https://twitter.com/yueflowers/status/1023178507944247296)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lyrics from:
> 
> [[SOULMATE](https://discardedmusings.wordpress.com/2016/08/23/hebe-tien-soul-mate-chinese-english-lyrics/)] / [[MY LOVE](http://bananaxmushroom.blogspot.com/2011/08/hebe-my-love-my-love-lyrics.html)]

zhangjing has this habit of sneaking out in the middle of the night to steal some food but lately, he would always find the living room lamp open. soft sobs filling the place, zhu zhengting repeatedly calling himself stupid for crying about zhu xingjie, how he fucked up and now it's all over.

hearing that makes zhangjing's heart bleed a little. zhengting is not stupid, nor was it his fault that he needed to do this and that even if he knows that xingjie disliked it- disliked seeing him with xukun and ziyi, hugging, seeing them hold each zhengting's hands, giving each of them light touches and smiles. they're idols, for god's sake. xingjie himself should know because he is one too.

it also hurts him, it also bothers him. he shouldn't be when he's heard them talk about it so many times and that he's in the same situation as him with yanjun. it's just that unlike xingjie, he is in no place to feel even the slightest bit of jealousy. zhengting isn't and might never be his.

he wishes he can sing the boy's pain better.

today is the fifth day in a row that this happens. he doesn't want to see him like that. finally standing up from his hiding spot, he heads towards the younger. "a-are you okay?" as soft as he can, sitting. it was a dumb question, he can see that the younger isn't, yet zhengting, hurriedly wipes all his tears off, sniffing rather loudly before giving him a bright smile despite the tears and skin flushed from crying. "i'm okay, 'jing. just... can't sleep." they both knew he was lying, yet they pretended like that's really what's happening. he grabs the boy and pulls him close, rubbing his shoulder. "want me to get you some milk?" he offers, but zhengting shakes his head and snuggles closer to him instead. "no." his reply was soft, "stay with me." he whispers, and they stay there for a while, head resting on zhangjing's chest.

slowly starting to sob again after a while, feelings he tried to keep from the older now just pours out. burying his face on the older's chest, telling him about xingjie, the pressure he feels since nex7's debuted, how much he misses home and how much he feels like giving up but he can't- he wanted- he wants this.

all he could do is to listen, "let it all out, baobei." he whispers, the boy now lying on his lap, his fingers running through the boy's hair. "i'll be here to listen." even if it breaks his heart to see the younger crying like that, he still gives him an assuring smile. "i'm always here for you."

the clock reads 3:33 am. "i think we should sleep, now 'ting." zhengting looks up at him, another soft "no."

"stay with me. sing me to sleep, please, 'jing?" he cannot say no.

patting the boy's arm lightly, ignoring the numbness on his legs, he hums a tune, singing quietly to the younger who closes his eyes, dim light coming from the light illuminating the younger's face.

**[[靈魂伴侶](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKIBJJW8neU)]**

_然而你選擇做平凡的人 yet you choose to be an average person_  
_於是我也就愛上你的人 and so I am the person who falls in love with you_  
_甘願我的靈魂 困在這個肉身 hoping that my spirit, trapped in this human body_  
_只求能跟你相襯 can only pray to be able to be suited with you_

 _然而你已是最平凡的人 yet you are the most average person_  
_看著多美好心卻那麼笨 looks so handsome and kind, yet so dumb_  
_雙手和你碰過 肩膀和你擦過 the pair of hands you’ve touched, the shoulders that have barely met you_  
_靈魂卻無法相認 but the spirit is unable to recognize the other_

 _當你是不停追逐的秒針 if you were an ever-racing secondhand_  
_我是你背後暗湧的齒輪_ i _am the gears behind you in the shadows_  
_當你還是一滴 筆尖尚未乾透的藍 if you were a not yet dried blue from penpoint_  
_我是紙背上的痕_ i _am the ink on the paper_

the singing fades into humming, and zhangjing's eyelids start feeling heavy, unable to keep himself awake. he drifts off to sleep just before he tells himself he'll sing the younger to sleep every day if he can.

that was how it started and soon, it becomes a routine for the both of them, zhengting's bed now often used by yanjun since he reasons out that he can't sleep hearing them both chat and zhangjing sing zhengting to sleep every night.

* * *

zhangjing's been away for a week now, and zhengting can't stop pouting and whining. he didn't want to disturb zhangjing, but he's just unable to sleep without hearing the older's warm voice and feeling the older's soft body and warm hug.

he didn't want to disturb zhangjing, yet here he is, disturbing his only best friends in the world, only two he trusts next to zhangjing (and wenjun, but he'd tell them both that they're his favourite bros).

xukun and ziyi sighs, frustrated that zhengting's been ranting to them at one in the morning for a week straight. "i'll sing you to sleep, if you're so used to that." xukun finally offers. "just please let us sleep, i haven't slept this week because of you!" ziyi nods in agreement. zhengting only lets a rather loud whine, throwing himself onto xukun's bed despite the younger's protests. "no, i don't want your squeaky voice singing to me." he pouts, grabbing one of the pillows and rolling around until xukun tries pushing him away. "then just call zhangjing, you dumbass!"

"n-no, i don't wanna." ziyi sits on the edge of xukun's bed, also ignoring the younger half screaming, telling them both to 'really guys, get off my bed'. "why?" he asks, teasingly moving closer to the older. "you have a crush on him, huh?" wiggling his eyebrows when their eyes meet, xukun lets out a rather exaggerated gasp. "as if nobody knows how after these six months of them being almost inseparable- even yanjun had to beg for zhangjing's attention once." the younger rolls his eyes, and then laughing when he witnesses ziyi get hit by the older rather mercilessly. "he hasn't developed a painstakingly obvious crush on zhangjing, we know."

"you too, shut up, kun!" redfaced from mixed embarrassment and anger. maybe he's in denial. "... i hate you both but you're right," he sighs in defeat. maybe he does like zhangjing a little bit more than he used to. "yeah, maybe i like him. and yeah, maybe it's just me when i say that i only fall asleep after hearing his voice. maybe- maybe-"

they hear a beep coming from ziyi's phone. "zhangjing heard that-" showing his phone, caller id was 小有, you zhangjing himself. an almost inaudible "hello?" from the other side. he's been listening to them for the past six minutes and nine seconds.

zhengting freezes on his spot.

"ting says he misses you." xukun blurts out, trying to stifle a laugh when zhengting aims a fist at him. "and he's been bothering us for a week now, come home quick!" ziyi adds.

"o-oh, sure." ziyi hands his phone over to zhengting. "i... i'll call zhengting. talk to you later, guys."

"great." xukun yawns. "sing him to sleep or something for humanity's peace. we've had enough of that this past week."

the call ends like that, and both ziyi and xukun get their badly needed sleep.

he finds himself in yanjun and zhangjing's empty room, lying down on zhangjing's bed. he didn't want to bother justin, he says as he buries his face on one of zhangjing's pillows, inhaling zhangjing's scent. he really misses zhangjing.

he feels his phone vibrate, you zhangjing calling.

"H-" he was cut off by the sound of zhangjing humming softly to a very familiar song.

**[[My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3r7a_7LqRA)]**

_woo~ my love woo~ my love_

_如果慶幸我值得 擁有 請感謝我被放棄過 if you are grateful I am worthy, please be thankful I was someone's past_

_如果欣賞我堅強 溫柔 請感謝那珍貴傷口 if you like my strength, my tenderness, please be thankful of the wound I had_

_在我們相遇相愛之後 now that we have met and are in love_

_遺憾都會 變成守候 regrets are but waiting_

when did it start? did it start from the first time he sang him to sleep? was it because they stared at each other for too long? was it because of his huge round eyes, heart-shaped smile and bunny teeth? his warm voice? the time he helped him clip his mic on and they were just unbearably close and he just looked really good to him? that time where they fell asleep smiling at each other? the time they were just way too drunk, singing silly love songs to each other until they fell asleep? the time when they acted like they were boyfriends out of the blue for laughs?

he doesn't know, but suddenly his smiles are wider thinking about zhangjing. suddenly, he looks forward to evenings where zhangjing would pull him up close, tell him how great he did today when he definitely tripped on air and embarrassed himself in front of the rest of nine percent, fixing stray locks away from his face, humming a random song he felt like singing to him that day.

_woo~ my love woo~ my love_

_當我們終於緊緊相擁 when we finally have each other in our arms_

_所有苦惱 會甜美結果 all the sadness will have sweet endings_

_我們就耐心漂流 shall we patiently wander_

_愛會來的 在對的時候 for love will come when the time is right_

he doesn't know when he fell asleep. he wakes up when he feels the bed dip, a familiar scent. he opens an eye to see that same heart-shaped smile he's missed so much. a soft 'shh' as he pulls him close to his chest once again. "go back to sleep, 'ting. it's still five in the morning."

things changed after that evening.

zhengting knows that it's all for him, his heart-shaped smile, his bunny teeth, his warm hands, his evenings, the love songs he sings, you zhangjing.

* * *

(yanjun gives zhangjing a wink when the older looks back up, obviously unamused by that familiar foil pack he gave him, condoms, really? "we promote safe sex in this house, just saying." blood rushes up his cheeks due to embarrassment.

he can clearly hear ziyi and xukun trying to keep themselves from laughing out too loud in the background. they definitely are a part of this. he will get back at the three of them later.

"seriously, we just started dating, i-" ziyi cuts him off: "we just want you to think of the possibilities. you know, be ready in case it happens."

"oh my god, why am i friends with the three of you?"

"zhengting asks us the same question too. i say it's because you two can't resist our cuteness. right guys?" yanjun and ziyi nods.

"i say we're just trying to endure these eighteen months with the three of you.")

**Author's Note:**

> this is ares rei henghenghahee surprise if its not obvious enough i,, i love zhuyou so much : (
> 
> i actually wrote this while writing my (2) zhangjun prompts,, and they're both getting longer as time goes,,,, and i wish this one is longer than those honestly i think this is a cute fic despite the 2 minute angst : ( (aka yes i wrote something really holy in the middle of writing a huge sin)
> 
> im gonna be on @bunnyzhangjing if you need to find me.
> 
>  
> 
> **[!!!] do tell me if i forgot to fix any mistakes! i might be just a single-celled organism...**


End file.
